


Don't Watch Scary Movies Before Bed

by hugomarry



Category: Jc caylen (youtuber)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugomarry/pseuds/hugomarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ship needs more love. I cannot find many so I wrote one myself. Let me know if you want more chapters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Watch Scary Movies Before Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more love. I cannot find many so I wrote one myself. Let me know if you want more chapters.

Kian woke up to additional weight on the edge of the bed. He was annoyed because it was early morning. '3:21a.m...who would be in my room at this time...' He sleepily thought. He opened his heavy eyes to see Jc caylen. 'Why is he here?' Then Kian noticed that his friend's hands were shaking. "You okay?" Kian sleepily mumbled. Jc nodded, but Kian knew something was up. "No really...you better not have came in here and woke me up at 3 in the morning for nothing!" Kian said quite annoyed. Jc was silent. He looked like he was going to say something but bit his lip instead. "Was it the horror movie we watched a few hours ago?" Kian chuckled. Jc's face turn the color of a beet as he nodded. " It was pretty freaky, but don't worry dude...that stuff's fake" Kian tried to soothe. Jc still said nothing and looked at the floor. Just as Kian went to say something, a loud bang was heard near the door. Jc yelped and curled into himself, shaking violently. Kian put a hand on his friend's back and gently started to rub it. "Geez...you sure are on edge...you sure you're okay?"  
"Y-yeah... I-I'm fine.." Jc mumbled.  
" Dude....you are literally shaking...I know when you are not okay." Kian said as he hugged Jc. Jc clung on nestling his head into Kian's neck. Jc felt safe in Kian's arms. They sat like that for a long while. Kian held Jc tight shushing him and rubbing his back. After awhile of staying like this, Jc fell asleep. " Guess you're staying with me tonight buddy.." Kian said as he layed down to sleep. Before falling asleep, he smiled..jc looks so cute in his sleep. Kian kissed his forehead and whispered a soft "Goodnight" before joining jc in sleep.


End file.
